


Reunion

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional, F/M, J/C forever and ever, give me a little more passion for god's sake, spoilers for Beyer novels - you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: This is a Beyer-verse story - How I wished the reunion between J and C could have gone. P.S. spoilers for the Beyer books so read at your own risk.





	Reunion

Chakotay was curious as to why he was being called down to sickbay in the middle of a crisis but he made his way to deck five after Captain Eden had requested him. The turbolift felt like it took longer than usual and Chakotay let his mind wander as to what was so urgent. Maybe Eden was sick or the Doctor was malfunctioning. Or perhaps there was something wrong with Seven of Nine and her catoms. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Chakotay exited the lift when it arrived on deck five. He entered sickbay and walked straight into the Doctor. 

“Captain, there you are,” said the Doctor, his usual cheerful manner was replaced with one of caution.

The Doctor seemed to be functioning like his normal self, so Chakotay eyed him suspiciously. He looked around the room and spotted Eden, Seven, and Cambridge standing off to the side, watching him.

“Doctor?” said Chakotay, needing an explanation of why he was summoned. 

Then Chakotay froze. His gaze fell to another person sitting on the biobed in the surgical bay. Chakotay stopped breathing. His mind couldn’t register what he was seeing. It couldn’t be. It was just impossible. 

Kathryn Janeway sat on the biobed in front of him. 

The same Kathryn Janeway who died aboard the Borg ship. The same Kathryn Janeway who he had shared his heart with. Whom he bared his soul to one fateful night at Proxima Station. He stared at her. His eyes never leaving her face. The Doctor was speaking but Chakotay couldn’t hear the words. He could only hear the blood pumping in his ears. His heart raced as he continued to stare at the woman before him. He blinked expecting to see someone else who just resembled Kathryn, but when he opened his eyes, she was there. The same pale skin, red hair, and deep blue eyes that he loved so dearly. She was as clear as day before him. They stared at each other for a few more seconds or it could have been hours before she spoke. 

“Chakotay,” was all she said. It sounded quiet, nervous, and full of emotion. 

Before he knew what was happening, before even making a conscious thought, he was moving toward her. A few seconds later, he was before her, his hand reaching out for hers. He so desperately wanted for her to be real. He would have given anything; Voyager, his career in Starfleet, anything, to have Kathryn truly be before him. The moment his fingers brushed hers, Chakotay seized her hand. Her palm was warm in his, her skin soft and delicate as ever. He stared at their joined hands, willing his brain to catch up to what his heart was screaming at him. She was real. He looked up into her face and Chakotay couldn’t stop himself. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. His legs bumped the edge of the biobed as he tried to press her to him. He buried his face in neck. Kathryn clutched him to her. Chakotay couldn’t stop the overwhelming feelings. The intense sense of loss that left a mark on his soul and a hole in his heart was being pushed aside by an even more intense feeling of love, desire, relief, and joy. 

He couldn’t process what he was feeling and tried to take deep calming breaths but it was too much. He broke down and sobbed into her shoulder. His chest ached and his lungs burned as his sobs shook his body. His hands clutched at Kathryn’s body, keeping her close as if afraid that she would disappear if he let go. Kathryn stroked his back as Chakotay let wave after wave of his grief wash over him, slowing dissipating as he hugged Kathryn to him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” said Kathryn into his ear. 

Chakotay fought to calm himself. He was shaking and found himself glad he was leaning against the biobed. His legs felt weak. As his tears subsided, Kathryn continued to stroke his back, and he slowly released his death grip on her. She relaxed and kissed his temple. Chakotay finally lifted his head. He rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes. For a moment, he just breathed, feeling Kathryn’s chest rise and fall against his. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” said Chakotay, his voice ragged and hoarse. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Kathryn. 

He felt her hands come up to cup his face and Chakotay looked at her. He missed her touch. Their night spent together at Proxima Station was everything he had desired and something he kept buried to protect his wounded heart. Being near Kathryn again, his heart seem to beat anew. The memories of their night together flooded his brain. He wasn’t able to stop it. Her smile after he kissed her. The way their bodies fit together and the way he made her sigh his name, burst into his thoughts. Memories that haunted his dreams for months. Despite the time they were forced apart, their bond was as strong as ever. Chakotay looked into her eyes. Kathryn’s deep blue eyes held the same spark and same love he knew. She smiled at him and Chakotay’s emotions overcame him once again. He captured her lips with his. He held her close as his passionate kiss surprised her. Recovering from her surprise, he felt Kathryn’s hands slide up to his head as they kissed. Their hunger for each other grew and their kiss turned into several more. 

Breaking apart to breathe, Chakotay closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against hers. His heart and chest ached. The intensity of his love for Kathryn Janeway was overpowering and Chakotay had to take a few more deep calming breaths. Kathryn ran her hands through his hair and Chakotay sighed, remembering the way she did it on Proxima Station. He hugged her closer, the feel of her body against his felt too good to let go. He could feel her pounding heart and Chakotay ran his hands up and down her back, coming to rest at her shoulder, one hand in her hair. 

“I love you,” he said, hugging her tighter still, “I love you. I love you.” 

He said it over and over, needing to say it out loud and to have her hear it. Needing to express what he was feeling even if words could only cover a fraction of it. 

“I love you too,” said Kathryn, whispering it in his ear. 

Chakotay pulled back, his hands coming to cup her face. His thumbs stroked her cheeks as they stared into each other’s eyes. She smiled softly at him and for the first time since he saw her sitting on the biobed, Chakotay smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Their love reflected in their tender kiss. Chakotay’s heart swelled and his entire being rejoiced in being reunited with his beloved Kathryn. When they broke apart, Chakotay rested his head on her shoulder once more. The Doctor cleared his throat and after a few seconds, Chakotay looked up, suddenly remembering there were other people in the room. 

“I’ve run every test and she’s indeed Kathryn Janeway,” he said. 

Chakotay nodded, not taking his eyes from Kathryn. Kathryn stroked his face, smiling and Chakotay kissed her again. 

“The universe is crashing down around us,” she said when they broke apart. 

“I don’t care,” said Chakotay, who took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

Kathryn shot him a look paired with her crooked smile and Chakotay knew, the time for explanations and celebration will come later.

“We have work to do,” he said. 

“We certainly do,” said Kathryn.  
She hopped down from the biobed and thanked the Doctor. She took Chakotay’s arm. 

“Take me to the bridge, Captain,” she said. 

Chakotay placed his hand over hers and smirked. 

“With pleasure,” said Chakotay. 

 

Kathryn followed Chakotay to his quarters after the crisis with Omega and the Q was over. It was a strange feeling, having her back, but Chakotay wasn’t complaining. He didn’t want to let her out of his sight. Part of him was still afraid that she would disappear. Still, just hours after Kathryn returned he had volunteered to pilot a shuttle into certain death. Certainly something was wrong with the pair of them. When Q returned him to Voyager, his heart twisted when he saw Kathryn’s tear streaked face. What a strange life duty wove for them. 

When they arrived at his quarters, Chakotay didn’t have to ask to know Kathryn would stay with him. It was as if something unspoken passed between them when he looked at her. Chakotay knew she didn’t want to separated from him either. It made his heart leap with anticipation and desire. The moment the doors closed, Chakotay pulled her to him. He crushed her body to his and kissed her. Their mouths fused together. Chakotay walked Kathryn backward until she bumped into the bulkhead. He pressed her up against it. Kathryn moaned and Chakotay let his hands wander all over Kathryn’s body, needing to feel even inch of her to be sure she was still real. As if he needed to get reacquainted with the curve of her hips and the smooth expanse of her back. For her, it may not have seemed like too much time had passed but for Chakotay, it was too long. Months of pain over her loss ate at him and Chakotay found he couldn’t wait a moment longer to feel something good. Kathryn clutched his head, her fingers weaved through his hair. Chakotay groaned and began to unzip her jacket. Kathryn helped him slide her jacket off and it fell to the floor. His jacket followed, then their undershirts and soon they were naked from the waist up. Chakotay lifted her in his arms and Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues dueled as they kiss passionately. Chakotay carried her to his bedroom where they fell onto the bed. They made quick work of their remaining clothing and with a whimper of anguished pleasure, Chakotay pushed his hard shaft into her. Kathryn cried out and clung to his shoulders, encouraging him with wicked words whispered into his ear. Words meant only for him in moments like this. Kathryn captured his mouth for another passionate kiss and their souls rejoiced in being reunited. Chakotay was unable to remain still for long. His desire for the woman he loved was all consuming. He moved, their steady rhythm set their skin on fire, their moans voicing their desperation to reach completion together. Chakotay’s heart was pounding, not just from the physical effort but from his pain at the loss of his beloved Kathryn and the elation of her return. Their pace increased and its intensity grew until both of them tumbled over the cliff of bliss.  
Afterwards, they lay together entwined, caressing each other’s bodies and sharing sweet kisses. 

“I love you,” said Chakotay as he stared into her eyes. 

Kathryn lay on top of him, her eyes traced every line of his face, as if trying to memorize it. 

“I love you too,” she said with a smile. 

Chakotay hugged her to him, “I’m so happy you’re back. I missed you so much,” he said. 

“I’m sorry I left you,” said Kathryn, “The Doctor told me what happened when I was...gone. He told me about your leave of absence.” 

Chakotay sighed, “Losing you was the most painful experience of my life. More so than when my home was attacked by the Cardassians, more than anything. It was as if a piece of my soul was ripped from me. I felt as if I would never be whole again. Like a part of me died right along with you.”

Kathryn traced his tattoo as she smiled sadly. 

“I was able to accept it but it took a long time and even then I still felt as if something was missing,” Chakotay continued. 

He shook his head. 

“Enough of that now,” he said wrapping his arms more securely around her waist, “You’re here. We’re together. It’s more than I ever dreamed possible.” 

Kathryn kissed him and Chakotay felt his stomach flip and his heart swell with affection for Kathryn. 

“Then, I say, let’s celebrate,” said Kathryn with a crooked smile and before he could reply, she kissed him again. 

Chakotay felt more alive, more happy than he had ever felt in his life. As they rolled around on his bed, kissing and laughing, he felt elated. Kathryn was alive. Anything was possible.


End file.
